Naruto the Ninja Duelist
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto won the war but was sent into the future by Obito's last move, and when he comes out of the portal he lands in the front yard of the maker of Duel Monsters. Inpired by this strange boy he makes Naruto a deck and enrolls him in the place future duelists go after three months of practice... Duel Academy. Naruto/Harem First chapter is the Deck Stats.
1. Chapter 1 Deck Stats

**This is Not a chapter, just a list of the cards and effects in Naruto's deck. I am not going to start this story for awhile, but this is some information on Naruto's Deck you guys might like. Also as long as you PM me asking me to use these first you are welcome to use the cards as long as I give ya the okay.**

**Also just a heads up this is a Godlike Deck that perfectly shows the teamwork the Hidden Leaf Village is known for.**

[Monster Cards]

Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki - Atk 2000/Def 1300 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Pay 1000 Life points to summon one card with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name from your deck, hand, or graveyard. All cards with Naruto in the name can not be destroyed by spells and traps. This card gains 200 Atk points for every Naruto on the field.

Leaf Hokage Minato Namikaze - Atk 2800/Def 2000 - Seven Stars - Warrior/Effect - This card can be special summoned when both cards with the name Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki are on the field. When this card is destroyed pick one card on the opponents side of the field and destroy it. When cards with the name Kushina Uzumaki or Naruto Uzumaki would be destroyed destroy this card instead and deal 500 damage to your opponent.

Leaf Sannin Jiraiya - Atk 3400/Def 900 Seven Stars - Warrior/Effect - When this card is summoned add one card with the name Naruto Uzumaki to your hand. Once per turn this card can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. When this card is destroyed you can special summon Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki to the field.

Leaf Chunin Hinata Hyuga - Atk 1600/Def 2200 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - When this card is summoned you can special summon one Naruto Uzumaki card from your deck regardless of conditions. This card gains 400 Atk points for every Naruto Uzumaki card on the field and in the graveyard.

Summon Toad Gamabunta - Atk 3000/Def 2500 - Eight Stars - Beast/Effect - This card can only be summoned when cards with the name Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, or Minato Namikaze are on the field. This card is unaffected by trap cards. When this card is destroyed the user loses 700 life points.

Tailed Beast Kurama - Atk 4500/Def 5000 - Ten Stars - Beast/Effect - This card can be special summoned when cards with the names Naruto Uzumaki or Kushina Uzumaki are on the field. This card can only attack every other turn after being summoned, and as long as either Naruto Uzumaki or Kushina Uzumaki are on the field this card can not be destroyed by trap or spell cards. When neither card are on the field you must sacrifice three cards to summon.

Leaf Chunin Sakura Haruno - Atk 1200/Def 1600 - Three Stars - Warrior/Effect - Special Summon one card with the name Naruto Uzumaki from your hand or graveyard. Once per turn this card is not effected by trap cards.

Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki - Atk 1900/Def 1900 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn when this card would be destroyed pay 300 life points and it is not destroyed. When this card is summoned add one card with Leaf in it's name to your hand and shuffle your deck. When this card is on the field you can reduce the cost it takes to summon higher level monsters with Leaf in their name by one.

Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki - Atk 3600/Def 3000 - Seven Stars - Warrior/Effect - When this card is summoned by the effect of Leaf Jonin Jiraiya or Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki it gains 200 Atk and Def points. This card can not be the target of trap and spell cards for three turns after it is summoned. When this card is destroyed summon one Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki from your deck, hand, or graveyard.

Perfect Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki - Atk 5000/Def 5000 - Twelve Stars - Divine/Effect - This card can be summoned by sending a card with the Naruto Uzumaki in the name to the graveyard, or by the effect of another card with Leaf in it's name. This card can not attack on the turn it is summoned, and can only be destroyed by battle. If Tailed Beast Kurama is on the field when this card is summoned remove it from play. This card can gains 1000 Atk points if Tailed Beast Kurama is removed from play by this effect.

Leaf Genin Sasuke Uchiha - Atk 1500/Def 1000 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - This card gains 200 Atk points when a card with the name Naruto Uzumaki is on the field. By removing this card from the field you can summon one card with Leaf in it's name from your deck. This card can not be the target of spell cards.

Leaf Genin Sakura Haruno - Atk 400/Def 1000 - Two Stars - Warrior/Effect - Send this card to the graveyard to increase any card with Leaf in it's name's Atk points by 500 only for one turn. Once per turn when a card would be destroyed destroy this card instead.

Leaf Genin Konohamaru - Atk 1400/Def 1000 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Select three spell cards from your deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent selects one to go back into the deck, and add the other two to your hand. When a card with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name is on the field this card can not be destroyed by trap cards.

Leaf Jonin Kakashi Hatake - Atk 2450/Def 1700 - Six Stars - Warrior/Effect - When cards with the names Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha are on the field this card loses 1000 Def points and gains 500 Atk points. This card is destroyed two turns after being summoned, and when it is destroyed by this effect you can summon one Leaf Genin card to the field in attack position.

Leaf Chunin Shikamaru Nara - Atk 200/Def 2300 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn when this card is in Atk position you can send one card in your hand to the graveyard and summon a monster with Leaf Jonin in it's name to the field. This card is automatically switched to Def position at the end of every turn.

Leaf Genin Kabuto - Atk 750/Def 1900 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Add one Impure World Resurrection from your deck or graveyard to your hand once per turn.

Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki - Atk 3100/Def 0 - Six Stars - Warrior/Effect - This card can be special summoned by sending a card with Kushina Uzumaki in it's name to the graveyard. This card gains 300 Atk points for every card with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name is on the field. This card is unaffected by trap cards. Pay 500 life points at the end of every turn that this card is on the field. When this card is destroyed by the effect of a spell or monster you can add one trap card to your hand.

Leaf Chunin Rock Lee - Atk 1700/Def 700 - Four Stars - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn you can pay 1000 life points to double this cards attack points. This card gains 300 Atk points when a card with Sakura Haruno in it's name is on the field.

Leaf Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi - Atk 3000/Def 2000 - Seven Stars - Warrior/Effect - Send one card with Leaf in it's name to special summon this card. When this card is destroyed you can special summon Leaf Hokage Minato Namikaze from your hand or deck.

Leaf Hokage Tsunade Senju - Atk 2600/Def 2500 - Seven Stars - Warrior/Effect - Special summon this card when a card with the name Minato Namikaze is sent to the graveyard. This card gains 200 Atk points when either Naruto Uzumaki or Jiraiya are on the field. Send this card to the graveyard to special summon a different card from the graveyard, this effect can be played from your hand.

Leaf Anbu - Atk 1500/ Def 1500 - Three Stars - Warrior/Effect - This card can attack your opponent directly, and once per turn you can flip this card into face down Def postion. Send this card to the graveyard to summon one card with Jonin is it's name.

Leaf Genin Ino - Atk 300/Def 300 - One Star - Warrior/Effect - Once per turn you can take control of one monster on your opponents side of the field with under seven stars. At the end of the turn both this card and the selected monster are removed from play. A monster that you take control of with this effect can not attack.

[Spell Cards]

Village Hidden in the Leaves - Field Spell - All monsters with Leaf in their name gain 200 Atk and Def points. This card can not be destroyed by the effect of a trap or spell card. When this card is on the field no other field spell cards can be used. Your opponents monsters lose 100 Atk points.

Will of Fire - Quick Play - When a monster with Leaf in it's name is destroyed by any means you can summon one monster with lower stars than the monster destroyed. The monster summoned gains 400 Atk points until your opponents next turn.

A Proud Failure - Equip - Special Summon one card with Naruto Uzumaki or Hinata Hyuga in it's name from the graveyard and equip it with this card, and increase their Atk points by 500. Once per turn when they would be destroyed by a monsetr effect destroy this card and negate the destruction of the card this is equiped to.

Shadow Clone Jutsu - Equip - Increase the Atk of one monster with Leaf in it's name by 300 points.

Rasengan - Destroy one monster on the field, and if a monster with Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, or Konohamaru in it's name is on the field increase their Atk points by 300 for this turn only.

Squad of three - When two monster with Leaf in their name are on the field summon one monster with Leaf in it's name from your deck.

Shinobi of the Leaf - Continueus - Any monster with Leaf or Naruto Uzumaki in it's name can reduce it's summoning cost by one. Once per turn when this card would be destroyed it is not destroyed.

A Loving Family - When monster with Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze in it's names are on the field gain 8000 life points. This card can not be negated by the effect of monster, spell, or trap cards.

The Eight Inner Gates - Quick Play - Sacrifice one monster on this field and deal damage to both players life points equal to that monsters Atk points. If Leaf Chunin Rock Lee is on the field you take no damage.

Impure World Resurrection - Remove from play one monster on the field and summon any monster with Impure World in it's name from your special deck. This card can not be negated by the effects of monsters, spells, or traps. Your opponent can pay 2000 of their life points to negate this card.

Making the Jinchuriki - Add one card with Kushina Uzumaki, Kurama, or Naruto Uzumaki in it's name from your deck or graveyard to your hand. When this card is in the graveyard pay 500 life points to place it to the top of your deck.

[Trap Card]

Sexy Justu - When a card with Naruto Uzumaki or Konohammaru in it's name are attacked you can negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. The battle phase of your opponent ends after this card is played.

Sealing the Enemy - Select and remove from play one of your opponents face up cards. This effect can not be negated by spell cards. If the card you tagret is a monster card your opponent must search their deck for any monsters with the same anme and remove them from play as well.

Facing my Inner Hatred - When your opponent's monster declares an attack you can destroy the monster and deal damage to your opponent equal to that monsters number of stars times 300.

Hiding Behind a Happy Mask - When a monster with Leaf in it's name is destroyed summon one monster with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name from your deck.

Draining Chakra - When your opponent declares an attack negate your opponents battle phase and increase your life points by the combined attack points of every monster your opponent has on their side of the field.

Failing the Graduation Exam - Your opponent selects three spell cards from their deck and shows them to you. Remove two from play and add the other to the top of your deck. You shuffle your deck after this card is played.

Meeting the Mother - When Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki are on the field your opponent loses 2000 life points if they have more then three monster on their side of the field.

Toad Summoning - Pay 1000 life points when a card with Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya, or Minato Namikaze are on the field. Summon one Gamabunta from your deck in face up attack postion. Gamabunta can not attack on this turn.

[Special Deck] - The Effects on these ones will remain a secret until the are played.

Impure World Minato Namikaze - Atk 2800/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Madara Uchiha - Atk 3800/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Tobirama Senju - Atk 3000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Harishima Senju - Atk 3900/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki - Atk 3000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Jiraiya - Atk 3200/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Asuma Sarutobi - Atk 2200/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Hiruzen Sarutobi - Atk 3000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Nagato Uzumaki - Atk 4000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Jinchuriki Fu - Atk 4500/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Jinchuriki Yugito Nii - Atk 2000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Impure World Jinchuriki Yagura - Atk 3000/Def 0 - Zombie/Effect

Yami Naruto - Atk ?/Def 3000 - Fiend/Effect


	2. Chapter 2 Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX**

**Not Much Happens This Chapter. It Is More Like A Prolouge So It Will Not Be Long.**

**Story Start. (Short Chapter)**

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the twelth time today as he and his caretaker Maximillion Pegasus rode in his private plane. After finishing off Obito with with a combination of Sage Mode and Rasengan with his father Minato Namikaze Obito had decided to pull one last surprise and send Naruto into another world with the very last of his power. The world he was currently in had absolutely zero chakra in it, and so far the only people with even a little bit of chakra had freakish powers. Another thing he had learned was that this world solved it's problems with... a childrens card game. That was something he liked about this world.

Pegasus had found him... Wrong, in truth Naruto had fallen through the roof of his house while he had been watching cartoons. For some reason the white haired man had taken a shine to Naruto and listened to his story instead of calling the cops. A week later he had gotten Naruto some forged documents and had made him Seven unique decks that only he had possibly his future children would get. Legally Naruto was now Naruto Maximillion, even though he still prefered Naruto Uzumaki. It was much less hassle to tell the world Naruto was thye long lost child of Pegasus, since Naruto did bare some resemblance with his long dead fiance and Pegasus himself. The only true differences they had was the fact that Naruto had blue eyes, and that his hair had gained some weird red highlights from the crossing into this world... that and his whisker marks.

The deck Naruto used was named 'Legacy of a Gutsy Shinobi', while his other decks were called 'Hidden Mist', 'Hidden Stone', 'Hidden Cloud', 'Hidden Sand', 'Akatsuki', and finally 'Ancient Gods'. The last one was different than the rest since it contained something that Pegasus had hidden from the world... Copies of the Egyptian God Cards that could actually be used by Naruto. [**These Decks will be listed Later on]**

'Cheer up. Going to school is not so bad.' The mostly see through form of his mother Kushina in her Jonin uniform and her red hair in a ponytail** [Road to Ninja uniform] **said as she appeared next to him. Turns out that his mother had never really left his body when she vanished during his training. She just did not have a medium to stay any longer. Now she was able to use his deck to appear.

"Yeah you say that now, but you at least get to kick some ass when I duel with you." Naruto stated with a bland look to the now chuckling woman. Pegasus sent a one eyed look at Naruto talking to his mother as he stopped reading a comic book for a moment.

"She is right Naruto-boy, but just think of all the friends you are going to make when you pass your dueling test with flying colors. Kaiba-boy built this school just for the purpose of duelist like yourself to gain better carriers in the dueling industry. You are already the Champion in the nations of China, Mexico, and Europe so I think you will be pretty popular with the ladies. You are a handsome young lad after all, and I would not be surprised if by the time you come home you have gotten some lucky girl pregnant with my grandchild." Pegasus teased with a light hearted tone. Of course it was his own idea to enter Naruto in those tournaments anyway, and with Naruto's natural skill in the game it was all to easy to win... That and Pegasus had made sure that Naruto would have the best deck in the world. It may be petty but he wanted his 'son' to be the best and spoiled the deck he would use the most.

Naruto blushed at the teasing and looked at the ground get closer and closer, then soon enough they landed and Naruto stood up with his 'father' and they exited the plane. Naruto looked at Pegasus and they shared a quick hug before Naruto let go and ran towards the building the tests were at with freakish speed that most people would consider impossible for a human. To most people they only saw an orange blur, since that was the main color of his 'Duel Disk'. **[Orange 5D's Disk]**

It was not long before he made it into the arena in time to see a kid defeat a... man(?) and cheer about it.

"I can't believe the boy beat Professor Crowler." A blonde haired girl said from nearby as a blue haired dude with a white and blue blazer gave a small look towards Naruto. He was Zane Truesdale and he had heard the rumors around the dueling circuit that a red/blond mixed haired boy with an orange duel disk was wiping the floor with many championships across the world.

"I believe the next duel we are about to see will be much more... interesting Alexis." Zane said to the girl now known as Alexis, and Naruto's name was called before she could notice him. Naruto walked down the the duel field, and ignored the whispers he was getting in favor of looking at his opponent. A grown man with sunglasses and a blue blazer looked at him and nodded.

"Naruto Maximillion?" The Proctor asked as Naruto nodded and activated his duel disk. "Since this is an exam with the highest scoring student on the written exams I will make the first move. Draw." The Proctor said as he added his sixth card to his hand as a show that the duel was starting.

**Naruto 4000 / Proctor 4000**

"I start by summoning **Luster Dragon** in attack position and placing one card face down. I end my turn. Your move." The Proctor stated as a dragon monster appeared on the field and a giant face down card did as well.

[Luster Dragon Atk 1900/Def 1600] - [One Face down card]

"I draw. Heh, perfect. Looks like you have pretty bad luck, since I drew the perfect card to create a peaceful end for you with." Naruto said as he picked a card from his hand and looked at it fondly for a second before he smirked. "I summon **Leaf Chunin Hinata Hyuga** in attack position and her effect activates that lets me summon one monster with **Naruto Uzumaki** in it's name. I now special summon **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki **from my deck in face up attack position and activate it's effect that lets me pick one monster with **Leaf** in it's name and add it to my hand and shuffle my deck." Naruto said as Hinata in her chunin attire appeared on the field and that was soon followed by Naruto in his own Genin clothes appeared. The Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed while her attack points increased by 400 points. Bringing her up to 2000 Atk points. With the effect of Naruto, Naruto added **Leaf Genin Sasuke Uchiha** to his hand and shuffled his deck.

"I now play the spell card **Squad of Three** and special summon **Leaf Genin Sasuke Uchiha** to the field in attack position, but don't worry he won't be staying for long since I activate his effect and remove him from play to summon **Leaf Chunin Shikamaru Nara** in attack position. Finally I activate his effect and send one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon **Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki** to the field in attack position." Naruto said as Sasuke exploded and Shikamaru and his mother in Jonin attire appeared on the field. This left the whole crowd stunned at how he used all but a single card in his hand in one turn to summon FOUR monster cards on his first turn.

[Hinata - Atk 2000, Naruto - Atk 1900, Shikamaru - Atk 200, Kushina - Atk 2200] - [No Spell or Traps in the Spell Zone]

The Proctor started to sweat when he realized that Naruto now had the amount of monsters needed, and the power to end him in this single turn.

"**Leaf Chunin Hinata Hyuga** attacks **Luster Dragon**." Naruto commanded as Hinata's hands were set aflame with her chakra lions and she destroyed **Luster Dragon **and caused the Proctor 100 damage.

[Naruto 4000 / Proctor 3900]

"**Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki** attack your directly... Suck it!" Naruto yelled as his mother knelt down and made a hand sign. Golden spear headed chains came from her back and went into the ground. They soon came from the ground behind the opponent and struck him.

[Naruto 4000 / Proctor 1700]

"Urg!" The Proctor grunted as he actually felt the pain from that last attack. The crowd was silent when they all realized that Naruto was winning this, and that he did not fall for the trap card bluff the Proctor did with the face down.

"**Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** lets show this guy who is the boss. Attack this guy directly." Naruto said with a sadistic grin as his card self walked up to the Proctor and made laughing motions before he lashed out with his foot... and kicked him in the balls. The Proctor covered his balls in pain as he collapsed to the ground and his life points fell to zero.

[Naruto 4000 / Proctor 0] Winner - Naruto (Perfect Victory)

Naruto looked up at the crowd and grinned with wild abandon as they broke out in wild cheering. He could see the guy with the Hero deck from earlier looking at him and shaking in anticipation for the chance to duel him. He knew that look well because he had it whenever he went up against a strong opponent in his old world. Naruto had just made duel academy history by being the first person to get a 100 percent on the test, and beating the Proctor on his first turn.

In the stand Alexis and Zane looked on in their different forms of amazement. Alexis had her jaw dropped and Zane had his left eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"That was... holy shit." Alexis said as she watched Naruto walk up to the spot he was in before. She was going to go talk to him, but she saw that some other girls had already formed a group around him.

"I agree that was amazing. He has earned his spot in Obeslisk Blue for sure. I would not mind having him as my roommate if this is how he duels." Zane stated as he saw a Naruto blush at the attention he was getting from the women. It was not long before Naruto carefully got away from the girls and was approached by the boy with the Hero deck.

"Wow dude! You have got to duel me with that awesome deck! It was all like BAM and POW, you should have seen it. I have never been so pumped up in my life. Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya man." Jaden said excitedly as a small blue haired boy, and a teenager with slicked back black hair walked up as well.

"Naruto Maximillion, nice to meet you as well. Also, I saw the duel dude. I was in it... remember." Naruto said as Jaden blushed from embarrassment. The black haired guy walked forward next and extended his hand. Naruto smiled and gripped the extended hand and they shared a firm handshake to test the others grip.

"Strong grip. Bastion Misawa, nice to meet you. Might I inquire where you got those unique cards?" Bastion asked curiously. He had never even heard of these cards until today, and he would need to study them to make a counter deck for them.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you where I got these. Just that they are the only copies of them in existence." Naruto said with a witty smirk that was returned by the smart guy in front of him. He liked solving a challenge, and these cards were now going to be in his dreams until he found a way to beat them.

"Wow. You must know someone pretty high up to get rare cards like that. I'm Syrus Truesdale by the way." Syrus said quietly before he turned away when Naruto looked at him. He was very shy around people that were better duelists than him.

"I agree you must have been into duel monster from way back bro." Jaden said as Naruto snorted.

"Way back? More like a few months ago. This is my first deck." Naruto said as the group got so silent you could hear a pin group. Naruto smirked as he turned around and walked away as he realized that this school might not be as bad as he first thought.

'Told you so.' Kushina said from the inside of his deck. He could practically see her smug face and his eye twitched. He walked towards the wall and bumped his deck protector into it and he heard Kushina start cussing. 'Son of a bitch that hurt!' Kushina yelled as Naruto smirked and ignored her from

"I am your son... bitch." Naruto joked before he quickly forced her to stay in her card. He did not mean the insult, it was just a play on when she said son of a bitch. He may love her, but she was not immune from his jokes. Naruto blinked when he noticed that he was being followed by someone wearing baggy clothes that covred most of their body and face. The only noticable trait was the long shaggy white hair, and the pupiless eyes that seemed to glow like the northern lights being reflected on the ice.

He could not tell her or his gender, but he would guess a boy by the slightly sweaty smell. The little he could see of the person's skin color they seemed to be from America. The very light tone went well with the hair at least.

"Master Naruto, please make me your disciple." The small teen asked as Naruto sweat dropped. This was strange, but from what he could see by the teen's duel disk he was an experienced duelist so they would most likely be in the same dorm.

"Sure, but you have a name?" Naruto asked as the teen blushed... well the blush covered the top half of the face he could see. Though he questioned why the dude was blushing... oh well not his problem, he liked women so while he did not hate homosexuals he was never going to become one.

"Evan Cypertech." The shy teen said as Naruto nodded. It was unknown to him that Evan did not say his full name for fear of being judged.

He would soon learn that Naruto would not mock others because of a name.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will be in Obelisk, and eventually he might use the other decks. Kushina is his duel spirit, and Kurama will come into play later. The next story to be updated will be...**

**Naruto the Copy Sekirei!**

**I just got some ideas for it I want to try out.**

**Please leave me lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto vs, Alexis, and a feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh GX.**

**Story Start.**

"So this is our room eh Evans?" Naruto asked as he and his new roommate Evans looked around the LARGE room and saw their stuff had already been put on their respective sides. The whole room was blue and white with a few big work desks and a TV in the middle of the room. The shaggy white haired boy nodded shyly and Naruto sighed at the total lack of confidence the boy had.

"It is very nice Naruto." Evan said as he went to go place his duel disk and get on some better clothes. He always wore clothes that hide most of his body so now that he was going to be wearing a uniform he was going to have to request a bigger version of it. "Do you know what our class schedule is Naruto?" Evan asked in a quiet voice that only Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up. Naruto went through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

_First Years_

_First Period - Duel Theory_

_Second Period - Gym_

_Third Period - Health Class_

_Lunch_

_Fourth Period - Duel Practice_

_Fifth Period - Independent Study_

"Looks like this will actually be a fun school to go to. Though I do question what we need health class here for anyway." Naruto said as Evan nodded barely. This was a duel monsters academy so why the hell did they have health class in the first place? Naruto perked up when he smelled something great. It smelled like... RAMEN! Naruto looked all over the room and he saw a package from his 'father' Pegasus under the bed. On top of it was a note written on a piece of paper with a cartoon on it.

_Dear Naruto-boy,_

_I did not want you getting bored my dear boy so I had you sent a few Prototype cards for your deck I just finished as well as some packages of ramen. I know how you like the stuff my boy._

_ Pegasus_

Naruto opened the box and saw three cards he had never seen before. Though the one card he immediately noticed was the one creature that plagued his nightmares, and he nearly ripped that card to shreds the second he saw it.

**The One Eyed God with Ten Tails - Divine - Twelve Stars - 10,000 Atk/ 10,000 Def**

**Divine/Effect - This card can only be summoned by removing ten monster cards from your special or main deck that have more than five stars. This card can not exist on the field at the same time as any card with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name. This card may not attack for three turns unless Impure World Madara Uchiha is on the field. Cards with Madara Uchiha in it's name may not attack when this card is on the field. This card can not be effected by spells, traps, or monster effects. Destroy this card after five turns.**

The picture on the card was the ten tails in it's complete form standing while the red moon behind it was in the same shape as it's eye. Naruto was starting to have a small nervous break down before he repressed the memories of the evil beast. The next card made him smile and he knew he would be adding it to his deck.

**Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki - Equipt Spell **

**Equip to any monster with Uzumaki in it's name. Once per turn you can select one of your opponents monsters can it loses 500 Atk point. Every time this effect is used the card equipped with this card gains 500 Atk points. When the monster using this card is destroyed by battle you can pick one card from your deck and add it to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.**

The picture on this card was of him and his mother back to back as they were surrounded by golden spear headed chains coming from their hands. They were both smiling and had a single eye looking out of the card. The last card though really shocked him... in a good way though. Kushina in his deck looked at it in surprise as well since she now had another card to enter.

**My Two Suns - Spells Card **

**This card can only be played when a card with Naruto Uzumaki is on the field. Double the attack points of every card you have in play. At the end of the turn you lose half of your life points. Instead of sending thgis card to the graveyard you can pay 500 life points to send it to the bottom of your deck.**

Kushina and Naruto smiled softly at the picture. On it were Minato and Kushina with a sun behind each of them, both of them giving loving looks to a smiling Naruto is Sealed Hated Mode on the card.

'That man may be insane, but he is a very good person.' Kushina said from her spot inside his deck as Naruto nodded and added the cards to the correct places in his deck. He glared at the Ten Tails card for a moment before he got out a steel case and put the card inside it so that he would never have to see it unless he knew he was going to need it.

"Hey Evan, there is a feast tonight to welcome the new Obelisk students right?" Naruto asked the shy boy that had been trying the secretly get a look at Naruto's new cards. The small boy blushed at getting caught, before he registered the question.

"Ah! Yes, there is going to be a feast tonight. Are you going?" Evan asked as he watched Naruto change into the school uniform. He turned around so as to give Naruto some privacy. Naruto finished changing and looked at how for some reason parts of the clothes stuck up at odd angles.

"Yeah, of course I am going. This is the perfect chance to see who the top dogs are and kick some major ass." Naruto said as he slipped his custom duel disk on his arm and got everything ready just in case he was challenged to a duel. "That and the food might be awesome." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Oh, then I will see you later." Evan said as he looked disappointed Naruto was going while he did not have the courage to do. Naruto nodded and left through the door a few minutes later. Leaving Evan alone, who sighed in relief as he started to get changed and revealed that he was really a girl as could be seen by the budding breasts and panties. She jumped into Naruto bed and rolled around it for a bit before sighing in happiness. She quickly got changed into some black clothes and started to follow Naruto from the shadows.

**{A few minutes later}**

Naruto sighed as he looked for a place to sit down to eat, and was started at how few students their actually were for this dorm. There were maybe around thirty blue dorm members total. Naruto watched around a bot before he noticed a blonde haired girl sitting with her two friends and a dark blue haired guy. He walked over to them and was given a nod of acceptance by Zane.

"Do you ladies mind if I sit with you all?" Naruto asked kindly as the girls with the nametags Jasmine and Mindy nodded with blushes. Alexis examined Naruto for a moment with a very critical eye. Some about him was ringing bells in her head and she could not remember where she knew his name from.

"Show me your most powerful card and you can sit here if you want." Alexis said as Naruto unhooked his deck holder and tossed her the whole thing. She would not be able to find the few weaknesses his deck had from just looking at it anyway. His dueling style was extreme power and speedy summoning. Zane rose an eyebrow at how easily Naruto would just let someone look at his deck.

"So why did you guys pick this school to come to?" Naruto asked as Zane shrugged. This was the first school he applied to, and it had strong duelists coming to it on a regular basis.

"Boys." Both Mindy and Jasmine answered in sync while the one with the name Alexis rolled her eyes at the two girly girls and continued to be amazed at the powerful cards in Naruto's deck. The fact he had cards with the Divine category was amazing since the only ones that usually had those were some kind of god cards.

"Where did you get these cards? They are utterly amazing, and I would not mind dueling you at some point soon." Alexis asked with a small blush as he looked at the Perfect Jinchuriki card. The resemblance between the two of them was stunning.

"My father made them for me." Naruto said simply as the implications of those words hit everyone. Naruto Maximillion, father, made them... Naruto was the son of Pegasus Maximillion!

"No wonder you are so good!" Mindy said excitedly as she made plans to hook up with Naruto at some point. That was when she felt killing intent and she saw creepy eyes staring at her from the window. SHe shivered and chan ged her mind about going after Naruto.

"Naw, I actually only started playing this game a few months ago. The old man was really cool about making this deck. He even made me a few more decks so for whatever reason he had when doing it, even though he knows I prefer my Leaf Ninjas." Naruto said with as shrug as Alexis nodded. She herself had a few decks, even if she only used one most of the time.

"Do you currently have a dueling partner?" Zane asked as he spoke up for the first time. Naruto looked at him with a curious look and the older teen decided to explain. "A dueling partner is someone you would pick for tag dueling, or duel training." Zane explained as Naruto shrugged. So far nobody came to mind at the momemt besides that Jaden dude. Though it would be more convenient to pick another blue.

"Naw, at this moment I don't know anyone well enough to partner up with. That and my deck is not very suited for tag dueling. Most people don't know the secrets of my deck and can't plan correctly for us to work together." Naruto said with a chuckled as Zane nodded in sympathy. He had a similar problem with finding anyone to partner with. It was usually just him versus two people when he had to tag duel.

"So why are you at this academy? You have already become the champion of multiple countries, and could apply for the Pro League easily. There is no way they would have denied you with your pedigree." Alexis asked as the others payed closer attention. They kinda wanted to know this now that it had been asked.

"I wanted some friend my age to travel up the ranks with me. The old man plans to have another tournament on his island during the summer break this year and he wants me to scout out some good competition. He plans to bring out some of the old tournament players into this one as well." Naruto stated as the others looked at him with blank looks. Pegasus was going to hold another battle on his exclusive island. This was big break into the big leagues material.

"Wait! Travel up the ranks with you? What do you mean by that?" Alexis asked with a surprised look.

"Well this is a team tornament, and only teams of four can enter. Three main members and a spare. The rules are suppose to be that for every two wins a team will get a single point and every person gets a badge for every five points. Once the team has five badges they make it past the preliminary rounds and into the inner island and the real tournament starts. Then it is the elimination round and that goes on until their are only eight teams left. The winners of the tournament get the new series of proto type cards called Syncro Monsters and Tuners." Naruto explained as they all listened carefully.

"How long does the tournament last?" Zane asked with a critical look. This was extremely interesting.

"The first part is also a survival month long round, the second is two weeks, and the last is four days long." Naruto answered as Zane and Alexis nodded.

"I want in." Zane stated with crossed arms, and Alexis nodded. Naruto just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but it is not until the summer and I don't want to build my team to fast. You know what I am saying. That and I am looking for the best of the best to join my team. With Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler joining this one as well I can't afford to be held back by bad duelists. I already have one person I am looking at for this." Naruto said a with a light Zane scowled and nodded i understanding, but Alexis did not let it go as easily.

"Duel me." Alexis stated as she pulled out her own duel disk, and Naruto chuckled with a smile.

"Then lets take this outside." Naruto said as the table got up and left the feast with smiles or smirks on their faces. Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out his deck when they got to a grassy field. "Lets see how you deal with my friends." Naruto said as he smirked at her shocked look when she SAW Kushina's hazy form appear behind him. Naruto decided he would go first and draw his card.

"Time to start with some major power. I Summon **Leaf Genin Kabuto** in attack position and play the spell card **Impure Resurrection** by removing Kabuto from play and summon **Impure World Jinchuriki Fu** in face up attack position." Naruto said as Kabuto appeared on the field before a box surrounded him and went into the ground. Then another box came up and opened to reveal Fu.

**[Fu - Atk 4500] **

**Impure World Jinchuriki Fu - Earth - Nine Stars - Zombie/Jinchuriki/Effect - This card is unable to attack your opponent directly, and may only declare an attack when your opponent has only one monster. When this card battles a defence position monster deal the difference as damage to your opponent life points. When this card is summoned you can special one monster from your special deck or main deck with Jinchuriki in it's name. This card can not be destroyed by traps or monster effects.**

Alexis gulped before she saw Naruto laughing.

"Lucky for you though because of your ability Fu can not attack you directly. Though I do activate her effect that lets me summon one **Impure World Jinchuriki Yugito Nii** in Attack position." Naruto said as another box popped up from the ground and Alexis felt her life points go down by 1000 points.

**[Yugito - Atk 2000]**

**Impure World Jinchuriki Yugito Nii - Earth - Eight - Zombie/Jinchuriki/Effect - This card can not be destroyed by traps or monster effects. When this card is special summoned by the effect of 'Impure World Jinchuriki Fu' deal 1000 damage to your opponent and summon one monster with Jinchuriki in it's name.**

"Now I use her effect and special summon **Impure World Jinchuriki Yagura** in face up attack position." Naruto said as Yugito's Rinnegan eye glowed and another box came up from the ground to reveal Yagura. Alexis felt another 1000 points drop leaving her at half her life point.

**[Yagura - Atk 3000]**

**Impure World Jinchuriki Yagura - Earth - Nine Stars - Zombie/Jinchuriki/Effect - This card can not be destroyed by trap or monster effects. When this card is summoned by the effect of a 'Impure World Jinchuriki Yugito Nii' deal 1000 damage to your opponents life points and summon one monster with Jinchuriki in it's name.**

"Now I activate the chain effect and summon one **Impure World Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki** in attack position." Naruto said as Alexis winced as she lost another 1000 life points, leaving her at only 1000 left before her first turn even started. Once more another box appeared and Naruto's own mother popped out as Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes replaced her normal ones.

**[Kushina - Atk 3000]**

**Impure World Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki - Earth - Nine Stars - Zombie/Jinchuriki/Effect - This card can not be destroyed by traps or monster effects. When this card is summoned by the effect of a monster with Jinchuriki in it's name your opponent loses 1000 life points and you can special summon one monster from your hand. **

Alexis felt dread when she realized he had summoned four powerful monsters on his first turn and she was down to her last legs already. Naruto was really not playing around, and Zane was realizing that Naruto was really in a league of his own when he saw him playing against Alexis.

"Finally I use the Effect of **Impure World Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki** to summon **Leaf Chunin Rock Lee** from my hand." Naruto said as Rock Lee jumped up from the ground with his signature thumbs yup.

**[Rock Lee - Atk 1700]**

With the field filled up with Monster Naruto decided to put her out of her misery since the only card that could help her out of this was **Black Hole** and it was on the banned list. Naruto took one final card out of his hand and placed it on the field.

"Now I play **The Eight Inner Gates** and sacrifice Fu to deal us both 4500 damage. To bad for you with Rock Lee on my side of the field I take no damage from this effect." Naruto said as Fu's veins popped out and her skin turned red as she ran at Alexis and exploded.

**[Naruto 4000 / Alexis 0] Naruto is the victor. Flawless Victory.**

Alexis collapsed to her knees at the most humiliating loss she had ever had. She had not even been able to draw a single card that entire duel, and he played around with her the whole time when he could have ended it much sooner. Nothing she could have tried would have helped her when she had nothing that could defeat his powerful deck. She was speechless as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes for being a weak duelist, but she sucked it up and rubbed them out of her eyes when she saw Naruto smiling in front of her with a hand extended to help her up. He was not going to brag, he was not going to rub it in her face because Naruto was a good winner.

That single display had earned Naruto the title of Alexis' newest friend. She extended her own arm and they grasped hands as she sent him a challenging look.

"It won't be so easy next time." Alexis stated with a grin that Naruto returned at his newest rival/friend.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that." Naruto said back just as challengingly. Spark flew between their eyes as ALexis blushed from his intensity. His all encompassing aura of power finally reach her. At this moment she realized something...

... Naruto was more than he appeared to be, and she was going to solve the puzzle that was Naruto Maximillion.

**Chapter End.**

**Oh yeah, two in one day. Lets hope I can write another two tomorrow. Also no flaming please, at this point in time Alexis would not have stood a chance anyways. Also she will be given a Ninja Deck from Naruto eventually. **

**Yes, Evans is a stalker girl and not a boy. She looks like Koneko Toujou from Highschool DxD with Mizore from Rosario Vampires hair style and eye color.**

**Please leave lots of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

**Also I spent two months playing around with this deck in my head, and will not be changing it. I will add stuff to it, but that is secret.**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Letters in Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Yugioh GX'**

**Until people start getting better Naruto will not be challenged. As it is the only person that can actually cause him even a little bit of damage is Zane. Don't like it? My story, so too bad. This is FANfiction, and I am the Fan writing this story.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto looked all around the class as he sat next to Alexis as Evan sat on his other side. Naruto was so bored right now he was almost willing to pull a Nara and fall asleep in the middle of class. To bad for him his mother would continue to nag him if he tried it. Seriously, Shikamaru was onto something when he said mothers were troublesome as he would say.

Naruto frowned when he saw Crowler picking on the Slifer Reds. It was wrong for a teacher to give students unequal attention, and this guy was being a dick to the people in the lower dorms. If anything the Reds should be getting more positive attention so that they actually got BETTER, and the way Crowler was teaching they would never improve. The way he saw it there should not even be different dorms. Kaiba was just being an ass when he made them. Because as he saw it Obelisk was not the 'Best' God card, and Kaiba just wanted his own card to be on top when Yugi's God Card kicked Obelisks ass many times.

"You okay?" Alexis asked as Evan noticed something wrong with Naruto for the first time. After her duel with Naruto, Alexis had gotten a small crush on the older looking boy. She had then challenged to many duels after that. The current win status was Naruto 17 - Alexis 0. Any person that could defeat her so many times without really trying was alright in her books. She had a goal to strive for... To deal him damage in a duel.

"This Crowler guy is a cross-dressing dick. The way he is treating the Slifers is sickening. How has he not lost his job for picking on students?" Naruto asked himself as Alesix narrowed her eyes. Now that she thought about it there was something about how the teachers other than the Head of the Slifer dorm treated the Slifers.

"I don't know, but... is that guy sleeping?" Alexis asked as Naruto looked and saw his friend Jaden sleeping. His cheeks puffed out as he held back his laughter when Crowler looked like he was going to explode from anger.

"Good one Jaden." Naruto said with a chuckle, but was unheard over the laughter of most of the class. Naruto looked at his school P.D.A. and looked over this years duel stats. The Duel stats let students know how many duels a person won and lost during this year of school. So far though only four people had been in duels.

Naruto Maximillion - 18 Wins, 0 Loses, 0 Draws

Jaden Yuki - 1 Win, 0 Loses, 0 Draws

Alexis Rhodes - 0 Wins, 18 Loses, 0 Draws

Chazz Princeton - 0 Wins, 1 Loses, 0 Draws

'Way to go Jaden, one your first night here you must have been challenged by this Chazz guy and won. Good for you. Show them not to underestimate you just because your in Slifer Red.' Naruto thought as Alexis looked at his PDA in surprise. She had originally planned to go and see what the Slifer was doing when she noticed him going to the arena on her way to the party, but had decided against it since seeing Naruto was the more interesting of the two choices. Though she was annoyed that it showed that she herself had so many loses, but it was not like she really cared about her reputation.

It looks like the school had two interesting students in it.

"Mister Maximillion, would you be so kind as to tell us the purpose of Field Spells?" Crowler asked Naruto, breaking him from delving deeper in his mind. Naruto scowled at the man and Crowler jumped back in a freaky pose from the brief show of Killing Intent.

"Field Spells change the playing field to suit monsters that fit their requirements better, and are not placed in the same area as normal spells. Somethimes they will even weaken monsters." Naruto explained as Evan sent him a look of hero worship. Naruto's mind placed the image of Konohamaru behind him **[I will refer to her as her, but Naruto will refer to her as him] **and winced at the memory of one of his lost ones.

"Excellent Mr. Maximillion, as I should have expected out of someone from Obelisk Blue. Much better than someone from the Slifer Slackers." Crowler said as Naruto lost his temper and everyone jumped when he slammed his hand down on the desk and a dent appeared in the metal.

"Thats it! What the hell do you have against Slifers. Sure, they may not have scored as high on their tests or come from big important families, but as a teacher you should be working as hard as you can to get them to rise in the ranks! The fact you are picking on the weakest of them and not helping them actually learn what they need makes me question how good of a teacher you are! Was it not the Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki that defeated your best deck, was it not Jaden Yuki that defeated Chazz Princeton another Obelisk Blue, did Yugi Moto the one that originally used the Slifer card not beat Seto Kaiba and his Obelisk card multiple times! Not all people are good at written tests, not all people are good under pressure, and not all people are very good at strategy so you should be doing your JOB and helping each and every student reach their full abilities and become the best they can be! You may see a bunch of flunkies, losers, wimps, and 'Slackers', but I see untapped skills that are waiting to be unleashed!" Naruto said with such a strong passion that his speech reached the hearts of most of the class. The Slifers looked at Naruto with gazes that bordered on worship. Naruto had just cemented himself as their Champion. A few Obelisk Blues looked at him like he was insane, and many Ra Yellows looked at him with smiles. Alexis and Evan were looking up at Naruto in surprise, while the few hard core Slifer Haters sneered at him and checked their PDA's to check if his claim that a slacker beat an Elite were true. Only to have their jaws unhinged when they saw the proof.

"You tell them Bro!" Jaden yelled as he and Naruto exchanged thumbs up. Best friends were made when Naruto gace that speech, and now he was more excited than ever to duel Naruto. The Reds all stood up as one and started clapping for Naruto and chanting his name before Crolwer sent them all a glare and they sat back down.

"Mr. Maximillion, it is not up to you how I teach my students is my decision. A student should never question the teacher. I am shocked a Blue like yourslef would stick up for failures." Crowler stated, trying to defuse the situation and not get to much worse in the eyes of Pegasus' heir.

"What is wrong with being a Failure. At my last school I failed each and every attempt at graduation, and that was because nobody ever payed me any positive attention. If you gave them a chance the Slifer Reds would become powerful duelists in their own right. Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves. Do you know how it feels for everyone to look down on you and consider you scum without a second thought? Never being given that one chance to show what you are made of, and having every achievement you make being called 'pure luck'." Naruto lectured before he finally sat down and let everyone digest his words. Evan looked at Naruto as she felt her heart race, and was nearly on the verge of dry humping her crush for his display of heart.

'Heh, you just keep getting more and more interesting. I am glad I picked you over the interesting Slifer boy. You really are the total package. Kind, funny, a great duelist, and you have a great heart.' Alexis thought as Crowler was stunned into silence. What was he suppose to say to that? The bell soon rang and they all got up and went towards their next class. Jaden and Syrus walked up to the Obelisk Trio and Jaden gave Naruto a pat on the back. Every Slifer that walked passed them sent Naruto looks of respect.

"Yo Bro. Awesome speech ya gave dude. You should totally make one about how homework is wrong next. Then we won't have to deal with it and can spend all our time dueling." Jaden said before Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe, but homework never hurt anybody." Naruto stated as Jaden tsk'd with a grin. Syrus was up next and looked at Naruto and gave him a bow of thanks.

"Thank you so much!" Syrus managed to say before he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Man up kid. You have to learn to fight for yourself or you will never grow as a person. Jaden and I won't always be around to carry te weigh on your shoulders. I can see potential in you, but until you start to fight your own battles you will never unlock it." Naruto lectured the nodding boy. He seemed to be eager to accept the strange form of praise, but blushed and ran away hen he gazed upon Alexis.

"Dang that little guy sure can run. See ya later Bro." Jaden yelled as he chased after his little buddy. Naruto sighed before ALexis bumped her shoulder into his with a sly fox-like smile on her face.

"You sure have some strange friends huh 'Bro'?" Alexis teased as Naruto blinked and poked the usually semi-stoic Obelisk Queen in the stomach.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Alexis I know and beat in every duel we have?" Naruto said before he noticed Evan staring at Alexis with a hard look. Naruto played it off as the shy boy having a crush on the blonde girl. Alexis was not so happy with his comment, and showed her displeasure by glaring at him with a pout. Naruto poked her a few more times in the stomach until he found what he was looking for. Alexis snorted and blushed when he found her sensitive spot.

"I think we should get to class now." Evan said as Naruto and Alexis blinked and saw they only had a minute to walk a ten minute distance away.

"Oh carp were going to be la... HEY!" Alexis shouted as she and her unknown rival in love were picked up by Naruto and placed over his shoulders. Naruto grinned and ran off at speeds that would freak Alexis out. Evan had already experienced this when they were running late to first period. He made sure to keep his speed only slightly above natural human speeds.

"Ahhhhh!" Were the duel high pitched screams of his passengers as the son of Kushina ran and made it to the changing rooms with time to spare. He dropped Alexis to the ground and ran inside the locker room.

[A few minutes later]

"Is everything you wear so baggy it covers ninety percent of your body?" Naruto asked as he looked at Evans with a raised eyebrow. Near them Alexis was wearing the usual windbreakers this school used for gym uniform. Naruto's pervy side was disappointed that the girls were not wearing bloomers like he read about in some manga, but did not show it on his face.

"Usually." Evan said as she discreetly covered her chest, and Alexis sighed at the fact Naruto had yet to tell that Evan was actually a girl. It was so obvious she was a girl with a crush on Naruto. Oh well, the longer he took to realize the longer she had to strake her own claim.

"Well keep it up... It seems to fit you well." Naruto commented neutrally. Naruto was always weird about being able to comment on the fashion sense of others when he sucked at picking his own. Alexis smacked her own forehead before they were all sentenced to a duelist worst nightmare... Laps. Thought the only one that was not affected by this was Naruto, who did the whole ten laps on his hands. That was something he had gotten from Lee back in his world. The people of this world were truly weak compared to those of his own world. If he wanted he could destroy each and every army on the planet and rule the world with an iron fist, but to bad that was not what he wanted to do.

'**You should tease the hell out of these human women by taking your shirt off. Do it, you knwo you want to give these girls wet dreams for years to come.**' Kurama said from within Naruto's mind as he commented. Kurama was normally only one to comment when he had something to say. He did not like idle chit chat. Actually the only person he liked talking to was Naruto himself. He had really mellowed out since coming to this new world. Though that may be from the lack of people capable of sealing him away again. Naruto almost felt bad for the fox when he had to tell him that he would either die with Naruto, or go back to their old world.

Kurama had thrown a bitch-fit over that and had been silent for months.

Naruto grinned though as he started to remove the dry shirt, and showed off his toned and tanned body to all the now blushing women... and two blushing men. They did not make them like Naruto in this world. Naruto was what they would call a Greek God of fucking awesome. Naruto smirked though when he heard Kurama's snickers fade and saw Alexis the Madona of Obelisk Blue staring at his pecs like a horny school girl. Deciding to tease them more he flexed his arms and pecs as several girls switched from the Zealous Zane's Fanclub to the Naruto Nation Fanclub.

Naruto would consider this a free show to the girls of the Obelisk Blue, since he _might_ have peeked on them in the large bath last night. He was a student of Jiraiya after all, and he knew that he was not the only one. The Third Hokage peeped with Jiraiya during his Genin days, Jiraiya got his Father Minato to peep when they were training, Minato taught Kakashi the fine art of peeping, and Kakashi would peep with Naruto on occasion. Hell, even the First and Second Hokages would peep on women bathing and they passed that habit onto the Third. It was a right of passage to peep on women for men. Now he just had to convince Jaden to peep with him and the cycle could start again.

'Show over in three, two, one.' Naruto thought before he put his shirt back on and the P.E. teacher was snapped out of her dazed state after seeing such a strong display of physical fitness. She blushed when she realized she was checking out a student and Crowler slipped passed them all with a note in his hand. Naruto noticed and decided to see how this was going to play out.

"How the hell are you so ripped!?" Alexis asked as she got the feeling her problems with competing with other girls had just gotten much worse. She had never seen a man as well muscled in her life!

"I am just so awesome that it seeps from my pours and makes my body that much more awesome." Naruto stated as Evans coat had droll stains in it. Naruto raised an eyebrow but remained silent as he walked into the changing room.

"Dang it Jaden. You need to stop leaving your boots in my locker." Syrus muttered to himself as he noticed the note. Before he could get excited about it Naruto pointed something out.

"Wow, so early in the year and Jaden gets a love letter. That is either impressive or creepy." Naruto said as he opened his own locker and dozens upon dozens of love letters popped out. Syrus glared at the pile of letters jealously, but Naruto chuckled and added them all to his backpack. The least he could do was read them after the girls had put the effort into writing them. Jaden walked into the room a few moments later and saw the letter addressed to him in his little friends hands.

"Yoink." He started as he plucked the letter from Syrus' hands and opened it, and started to read it.

...

"Whose Alexis Rodes?" Jaden asked as Naruto looked over the letter with the kiss mark on it. He scoffed as he noticed it was the wrong shade of lipstick, and Crowler had spelled Rhodes wrong.

"You know the blonde girl I hang with that has big boobs. Obelisk Blue, ring a bell?" Naruto asked as Jaden nodded. It was hard not to notice someone as hot as Alexis, even if Jaden was more interested in duling than romance at this stage of his life.

"Yeah, this is from her?" Jaden asked with a confused expression. Naruto snorted in amusement and shook his head no.

"You wish Dude. They spelled her last name wrong. Though I wonder who wears PURPLE lipstick and knows your name, that would try and get revenge on you?" Naruto asked sarcastically as Jaden and Syrus started to gag over the image that they thought of.

"How do you know it is revenge?" Jaden asked before Naruto pointed to the meeting time and place.

"That is the time and place the Obelisk girls bath during and at." Naruto answered as there was an awkward silence for the two slightly younger guys.

"You know this how?" Syrus asked shyly. Naruto grinned at his innocence, and decided to ruin his brain.

"That is the time I peep on them to get 'research' on the young and supple female bodies this school has to offer. I would invite you, but I think this would be a great bonding chance for me and Jaden. You would just give us away with your creepy breathing, and bad luck." Naruto said as Jaden gave Syrus a sympathy pat on the back, while blushing at the idea Naruto gave them.

Who knew that one of the most repected people at the academy was such a pervert.

"Sorry Bro, but I have tons of dueling to do. Gotta skip out on the nude girls and such." Jaden said as Naruto laughed at how they both were so innocent. He was going to break that out of them by the end of the year. He was going to promise himself that.

"You know. I can set you up with a good duel if you go to that address tonight Dude. How would you like to duel one of the top students of the school?" Naruto asked as all was starting to go acording to plan.

Soon, he was going to make a team strong enough to win the tournament on Pegasus' island. Even if he had to make them stronger himself.

**Chapter End.**

**I hope you can all see how Naruto being here is already changing things. Without Alexis to distract Chaz and Jaden from their duel at the dome Jaden was able to finish Chaz off in the duel instead of almost getting caught by security. Also I feel I should give people dueling levels for you to see how strong they are right now. Alexis has grown stronger from her 18 loses to Naruto.**

**Naruto - God-Like**

**Zane - 634**

**Evans - 489 (She is my original character, OC)**

**Alexis - 476**

**Jaden - 431**

**Bastion - 413**

**Chaz - 324**

**Syrus - 239**

**Please Leave Me Nice Long Review, But No Flames Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto's hardest Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Yugioh GX' or 'Fairy Tail'**

**Story Start.**

"You want to what?" Naruto asked in a dull tone as some new girl he had never seen before challenged him to a duel. He was half dead right now from spending all last night beating the hell out of nearly every Obelisk Blue that hated Slifer Red in duels. That brought his victory count up to 49, though now 20 of those were from him beating Alexis.

"I want to duel you, and if I win you have to become my boyfriend. If you win then I will buy your lunch for a week." A long, wavy haired purple haired girl with blood red eyes and what looked like high C-cup breasts wearing a Slifer Red jacket and skirt combo. Her name was Selina Laos and she had been interested in Naruto ever since his speech in class the other day. Like Naruto, she had also been given a hand made deck from Pegasus for knocking him out of the way of a car. She still had the scar on the right side of her ribs from the collision.

"Why?" Naruto asked as her gaze became slightly more warm than her usual cold glare she gave most people, or the sadistic gaze she cast upon people she was beating. This was a look of respect that was reserved for those that exceeded her expectations. When she had heard what his last name was she had been interested in him, and as the old saying went 'the best way to learn about a warrior is through fists', and since Naruto walked with the grace of a battle hardened ninja from the old days she thought dueling him was the best way to sate her curiousity.

"I want you. You have the eyes of a true man that has been through war and lived to tell the tell, while also keeping your heart and soul pure. I am curious about you, and dating you will give me the chance to sate my curiousity much better than through normal words. You are also the only one that is beating my duel record here so far." Selina stated as Naruto looked at his PDA

_Naruto Maximillion - Win 49, Lose 0, Draw 0_

_Selina Laos - Win 45, Lose 0, Draw 0_

_Alexis Rhodes - Win 13, Lose 20, Draw 2_

_Jaden Yuki - Win 9, Lose 1, Draw 0_

_Syrus Truesdale - Win 0, Lose 12, Draw 0_

_Zane Truesdale - Win 34, Lose 0, Draw 0_

_Chaz Princeton - Win 2, Lose 2, Draw 1_

_Bastion Misawa - Win 8, Lose 1, Draw 1_

_Evan Cypertech - Win 12, Lose 2, Draw 3_

'This girl has some impressive stats, and it would be a shame if my 50th win was against a bad duelist.' Naruto thought as he looked at the name her deck was given, **'Slayers of the Dragons' **and Naruto was a bit happy that she was challenging him.

"I accept, but lets go somewhere private." Naruto said as they both walked down to the Slifer Dorms. Naruto let her pick the home field, but knew that this was also the best place to keep the duel a secret. They both activated their duel disks and she drew the first card.

"I summon **Dragon Slayer Wendy **in attack position, and next I play the spell card **First Generation Slayer** to summon one monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name to the field. I summon **Dragon Slayer Natsu **to the field in face up attack position." Selina stated as a small blue haired girl in a blue dress appeared in the field in a swirl of wind, then a pink haired boy appeared in a swirl of fire. The fact that had him surprised though was that they both have small amounts of chakra flowing through them. That meant he was dealing with a duelist who could make damage really hurt, like himself.

**Dragon Slayer Wendy - Wind - Three Star - 1200 Atk / 2000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Wind as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Wind Element monster. Once per turn you can increase your life points by 1000.**

**Dragon Slayer Natsu - Fire - Four Star - 1700 Atk / 1700 Def - Dragon/Effect - The monster can not be declared the target of attac or effect of monsters with Fire as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Fire Element monster. Once per turn when this card would be destroyed it is not destroyed.**

"I place one card face down and activate the effect of Wendy and gain 1000 life points." Selina said as she calculated the next move she was going to make. So far from what she could tell if she let Naruto make the first move she was going to be screwed.

[Wendy Atk 1200, Natsu Atk 1700] - [One face down] - [Naruto 4000 - Selina 5000]

"Veyr nice, so unless I summon four monster I will be unable to attack you directly. Very nice. I send **Leaf Jonin Kushina Uzumaki** from my hand to the graveyard to special summon **Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki** to the field in attack position." Naruto stated as his mother appeared on the field as three bubbling tails of chakra coming from her waistline, and her lips turned black while her eyes became demonic. She was growling as steam escaped her mouth. His mother in Jonin form was Wind Element while Jinchuriki was Dark, so Selina had made a good choose in summoning the girl. "Next I summon **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** in attack position. Now that they are on the field I can special summon **Leaf Hokage Minato Namikaze **to the field in face up attack position. I forgot to mention that Kushina gains 300 attack points for every card with Naruto Uzumaki in it's name on the field." Naruto said as his father and genin self appeared on the field. "I place a two face downs and declare an attack Natsu with Naruto." Naruto said as Selina smiled. This was a duel worth her time.

"I activate my trap card **Helping the Guildmate**." Selina said as the card floated face up and showed the picture of an injured Wendy getting helped up by Natsu. "I summon one **Dragon Slayer Gajeel** to the field and your defence phase is negated." She said as the Naruto on the field scoffed and crossed his arms before walking back to Naruto's side of the field.

**Helping the Guildmate - Trap - When your opponent attacks one of your monsters summon one Four Star monster from your deck and end your opponents battle phase.**

**Dragon Slayer Gajeel - Earth - Four Star - 1700 Atk / Def 3000 - Dragon/Effect - This card can not be declared the target of attacks or effects of earth element monsters. This card gains 1000 atk points when it declared an attack on a earth element monster.**

"Cool move, hehehe. I end my turn." Naruto said as she drew a card, and before she could play anything he decided he was having fun. She was the first person to survive a whole turn against him.

"Good I summon **Carla the Exceed **in attack position, and now I will activate her effect and have Wendy attack you directly." Selina said as Carla picked up Wendy and flew over Naruto's monsters.

**Carla the Exceed - 1 Star - Wind - 500 Atk and Def - Beast/Effect - When one card with the name Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field Wendy may attack your opponent directly. When Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field this card can **

"Cool, but wrong. I activate **Draining Chakra** and your attack is negated, while also ending your battle phase and increasing my life points by the combined attack points of all the monster you have on the field.

[Naruto 9100 - Selina 5000]

Selina grit her teeth at the huge difference they had in life points but calmed down with a smile. She was having fun as well, so she picked a card from her hand that should held cancel out his strategies. From what she had seen his deck revolved around that Naruto card.

"Fine, but I play the spell **Roar of the Dragon Slayer** and destroy **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** and deal you damage equal to his attack points." She said as Naruto broke into many pieces and Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his gut.

[Naruto 7200 - Selina 5000]

**Roar of the Dragon Slayer - Spell - When a monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name is on the field, destroy one monster and deal damage to your opponents life points equal to that monsters attack points.**

"I was finally hit with damage, very good of you. Though you have fallen right into my trap. I play my other face down **Hiding Behind a Happy Mask** and summon **Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki** to the field in face up attack position." Naruto said as a Naruto in a red cloak and toad eyes appeared on the field.

"I switch Natsu and Gajeel to defence position and end my turn." Selina said as she did her calculations. She should be able to survive the next turn if she draw right right card on her next turn. Neither **Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki** or **Leaf Hokage Minato Namikaze **could attack Wendy because they were both wind monsters. Natsu could survive getting attacked once, and only Kushina and Naruto could destroy Gajeel in defence position.

"I draw, and then I play the spell **Making the Jinchuriki** and add **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** from the graveyard to my hand. I now summon **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** to the field in attack position. That means Kushina gains another 300 attack points for every Naruto Uzumaki on the field." Naruto said as Kushina's talk count increased to four and she went Version Two cloak.

"Kushina attacks Wendy." Naruto said as Kushina lunged at Wendy and chomped down on her shoulder. Wendy was destroyed and Selina lost half of her life points. Naruto did not know if she had a quick play spell in her hand so he was going to wait and attack Carla until later. "**Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki** attacks Gajeel." Naruto said as Gajeel was hit a a Rasen-Shuriken and destroyed. "**Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki **attacks Natsu, but because of that effect he is not destroyed, so now Minato attacks Natsu." Naruto said as Naruto and Minato attack the pink haired dragon slayer and destroyed him. Without any monster left he could attack with he was forced to end his turn. It was not like he had any cards in his hand.

[Kushin Atk 3700, Toad Sage Naruto Atk 3600, Minato 2800, Leaf Genin Naruto 1900] - [Naruto 7200 - Selina 2500]

"I draw, and now I change Carla to defence position and place a monster in face down defence position and end my turn by playing a face down." Selina stated with a smirk, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the face down cards.

[Carla Def 500, Facedown Monster] - [One Card in spell/trap zone]

"I begin my turn by drawing, and I declare an attack on Carla with Leaf Genin Naruto. Then Kushina attacks your face down monster." Naruto stated as Naruto and Kushina ran at the two cards and they were both destroyed, but the face down monster flipped first to reveal a card with the name** Levy Mcgarden**, and Naruto was surprised at the effect when Gajeel was back on the field in face up defence position.

**Levy Mcgarden - Three Star - Light - 1400 Atk / 1000 Def - Spellcaster/Effect - When this monster is destroyed summon one monster with four stars or less from your graveyard in face up defence position.**

"I activate my facedown trap **Mage's Code** and you lose life point equal to the attack points of the last monster you attacked me with." Selina said as Naruto felt that same stabbing pain, but this time since he knew it was coming he barely felt it.

**Mage's Code - Trap - When your monster is destroyed by battle your opponent loses life points equal to the attacking monsters attack points, and your opponent must end their battle phase.**

[Naruto 3500 - Selina 2500]

"I play a facedown and end my turn." Naruto said with a smirk. This was REALLY fun to him, and he hoped this was going to last while longer. She had already lasted longer than even Pegasus did.

"I draw, and play a monster in facedown defence position. I have never had this much fun dueling before." Selina stated with a grin that bordered on lust as she gazed into Naruto's eyes, and he saw who she really was in that very second.

"I activate the trap **Sealing the Enemy** to remove Gajeel from play." Naruto said as wrapping came up from the ground and wrapped around Gajeel, before pulling him into the ground. Naruto and Selina sent each other looks that were very close to crazed as she ended her turn. Now that it was Naruto's turn he was going to make this one epic. All she had in her defence was one facedown monster. "I draw, and play the spell **The Eight Inner Gates** and sacrifice **Leaf Genin Naruto Uzumaki** to deal us both 1900 damage since no cards with Rock Lee in the name are on the field.

[Naruto 1600 - Selina 600]

"Now I attack you facedown card with Minato." Naruto said as the card he was attacking went faced up and revealed a blond haired male named **Dragon Slayer Sting**, though it was destroyed easily and Selina's field was left completely empty.

**Dragon Slayer Sting - Four Star - Light - 1600 Atk / 1700 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can not be declared the target of effects or attacks by monsters with Light as their element. This card gains 1000 attack points when it attacks monsters with light as their element. When this card is normal summoned, summon Dragon Slayer Rogue in face up attack position.**

"Now I finish the duel by attacking you directly with **Toad Sage Naruto Uzumaki**." Naruto declared in victory as Selina grunted as her life points fell down to zero. Naruto smiled at her as he got his 50th victory from this fine opponent that had been the first person to ever damage him. Even when he dueled with cards he borrowed from others he had never been damaged before, so being at 1600 life points by the end of the duel was amazing on her part.

[Naruto 1600 - Selina 0] Winner - Naruto

"Heh, you are the first person to ever defeat me. I had a lot of fun Naruto Maximillion, and would like to make this a regular thing between us." Selina said as she dusted herself of and prepared to go back to her dorm room and get a shower to cleanse herself of the feral sweat she had worked up as her pheromones leaked out in her excitement. Though she knew that he held back against her more than she did against him, she was still glad to know there was someone better than her out there.

"Yeah sure, and maybe we can grab lunch since your paying for it." Naruto said as Selina had an internal agruement with herself over the fact that it might be good to tell Naruto by defeating her in a duel by the law of her mothers people he was her fiance.

...

Naw she would break the news to him later.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Though I do wonder where your cheer squad was today?" Selina questioned as Naruto rose an eyebrow at the way she refered to Alexis and Evan. Though it made sense since most of the time he duled they were nearby.

"In class, you do realize we had missed all of class today right?" Naruto asked as silence reigned in the area and they both blinked before shrugging. As two of the best students in the school they could miss a day or two. Naruto was going to skip class today anyway, and Selina had no plans to go to any class with Crolwer in it. A few seconds later Nartuo got a call on his phone and saw the number was Jaden.

"Damn, he must have seen our stats change at the same time and learned that I beat you. Now he is going to hound me for even more duels than ever." Naruto said as he hit the 'ignore' button on his phone. He then saw that Alexis was trying to call him, and once again he hit the 'ignore', but this was soon followed by Evan before once more the 'ignore' button was pressed.

"Wow, it must suck having a lot of nosy friends." Selina pointed out as Naryuto chuckled. Even if they were calling him so much they were still his friends, but right now he was not exactly in the mood to be challenged or questioned as to where he was.

Even though he had held back this was the longest it had ever taken to defeat an opponent, though he could have done it sooner by using THAT card.

"Not really, as long as they care about you then being nosy is alright. A good friend is always a little bit nosy." Naruto said gently as he felt warnth in his heart. His friends back in his world did not really know all that much about him, since they never really tried to get passed his outward traits.

It was nice to be cared for. It made being in this world all the more fun for Naruto.

**Chapter End.**

**Selina Laos is an OC that was inspired by ****Bakuto Masaki**** and the idea of using a deck from Fairy Tail was his idea. Though I am making most of the deck, and I am making her personal history. I felt I should say this. She is not on par with Naruto, but she is one of the few that can damage him.**

**I was sick when I wrote this chapter so I hope it turned out good. Also warning, the next chapter will be the cards of Selina's deck. I am not taking suggestions from anyone but a select few. You know who you are.**

**Please Leave lots of nice reviews, but no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Selina's Deck - Not Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Naruto' or 'Yugioh GX' or 'Fairy Tail' **

**This chapter contains the deck stats for the newest OC. Heads up. If a card appears multiple times it means they have copies of the card.**

**Selina Laos' Deck - Please Read.**

Dragon Slayer Wendy - Wind - Three Star - 1200 Atk / 2000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Wind as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Wind Element monster. Once per turn you can increase your life points by 1000.

Dragon Slayer Natsu - Fire - Four Star - 1700 Atk / 1700 Def - Dragon/Effect - The monster can not be declared the target of attac or effect of monsters with Fire as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Fire Element monster. Once per turn when this card would be destroyed it is not destroyed.

Dragon Slayer Gajeel - Earth - Four Star - 1700 Atk / Def 3000 - Dragon/Effect - This card can not be declared the target of attacks or effects of earth element monsters. This card gains 1000 atk points when it declared an attack on a earth element monster.

Carla the Exceed - 1 Star - Wind - 500 Atk and Def - Beast/Effect - When one card with the name Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field Wendy may attack your opponent directly. When Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field this card can not be targeted for attack.

Levy Mcgarden - Three Star - Light - 1400 Atk / 1000 Def - Spellcaster/Effect - When this monster is destroyed summon one monster with four stars or less from your graveyard in face up defence position.

Dragon Slayer Sting - Four Star - Light - 1600 Atk / 1700 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can not be declared the target of effects or attacks by monsters with Light as their element. This card gains 1000 attack points when it attacks monsters with light as their element. When this card is normal summoned, summon Dragon Slayer Rogue in face up attack position.

Dragon Slayer Rogue - Four Star - Dark - 1700 Atk / 2800 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can not be declared the target of effects or attacks by monsters with Dark as their element. This card gains 1000 attack points when it attacks monsters with Dark as their element. when this card is summoned by the effect of Dragon Slayer Sting destroy one facedown card on your opponents side of the field.

Happy the Exceed - One Star - Wind - 700 Atk / 700 Def - Beast/Effect - When one card with the name Dragon Slayer Natsu is on the field Natsu may attack your opponent directly. When Dragon Slayer Natsu is on the field this card can not be targeted for attack. When this card is summoned you can select one monster and have it gain 200 Atk points.

Pantherlily the Exceed - Four Star - 1900 Atk / 1000 Def - Beast/Effect - When one card with the name Dragon Slayer Gajeel is on the field Gajeel may attack your opponent directly. Flip a coin, if heads this monster gains 500 Atk points this turn.

Dragon Igneel - Eight Star - Fire - 3500 Atk / 4000 Def - Dragon/Effect - Special Summon this monster to the field from your hand when Dragon Slayer Natsu is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. This card can not be the target of attacks or effects of monsters with Fire as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when doing battle with a Fire attribute monster. When this card is destroyed Special summon Dragon Slayer Natsu from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

First Master Mavis - Ten Star - Divine - 4000 Atk / 5000 Def - Fairy/Effect - When this monster is on the field you can summon up to three four star monsters from your grave. This card can only be summoned by sacrificing two Eight Star monsters. This card is uneffected by monster and trap effects. When this card does battle with a defence position monster deal the difference as damage. When this monster is destroyed summon one monster with Seven Stars or lower from your deck.

Dragon Grandeeny - Eight Star - Wind - 3000 Atk / 4000 Def - Dragon/Effect - Special Summon this monster to the field from your hand when Dragon Slayer Wendy is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. This card can not be the target of attacks or effects of monsters with Wind as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when doing battle with a Wind attribute monster. When this card is destroyed Special summon Dragon Slayer Wendy from your hand, deck, or graveyard and gain 3000 Life Points.

Dragon Metalica - Earth - 3000 Atk / 5000 Def - Dragon/Effect - Special Summon this monster to the field from your hand when Dragon Slayer Gajeel is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. This card can not be the target of attacks or effects of monsters with Earth as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when doing battle with a Earth attribute monster. When this card is destroyed Special summon Dragon Slayer Gajeel from your hand, deck, or graveyard

Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse - Dark - 5000 Atk / 9000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can only be summoned by tributing three level Eight Dragon type monsters. All your monsters are automatically destroyed when this card is summoned, and you may not summon anymore while this card is on the field. You may not set Spell or Trap cards. This monster can only be destroyed by battle. When this card is destroyed your opponent loses half their current Life Points.

Drunken Dragon Slayer Wendy - Wind - Four Star - 1900 Atk / 2000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Wind as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Wind Element monster. Once per turn you can increase your life points by 1000.

Dragon Slayer Wendy-Dragon Force - Wind - Five Star - 2100 Atk / 2000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can only be summoned by sending one card with Dragon Slayer Wendy in it's name to the graveyard. This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Wind as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Wind Element monster. Once per turn you can increase your life points by 1000. When this card is destroyed summon one card with Dragon Slayer in it's name to the field from the graveyard.

Dragon Slayer Natsu-Dragon Force - Fire - Seven Star - 2700 Atk / 2700 Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can only be summoned by sending one card with Dragon Slayer Natsu in it's name to the graveyard. This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Fire or Light as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Fire or Light Element monster.

Dragon Slayer Laxus - Light - Six Stars - 2500 Atk / 3000 Def - Dragon/Effect - This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with Light as their element. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a Light Element monster.

Dragon Slayer Cobra - Dark - Four Stars - 1700 Atk / 900 Def - Dragon/Effect - This monster can not be declared as the target of attack or effect of monsters with reptile as their type. This card gains 1000 Atk points when attacking a reptile type monster

Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer - Divine - Twelve Stars - ? Atk / ? Def - Dragon/Effect - This card can only be special summoned when five cards with Dragon as their type are in the card can not be targeted by the effect of Traps, or Monsters. This cards Atk and Def are the number of Dragon Type monsters in the grave times 1000. This card gains 1000 Atk points during the battle phase of your or your opponents turn. When this card is destroyed summon one monster from your dect regardless of summoning requirements.

Helping the Guildmate - Trap - When your opponent attacks one of your monsters summon one Four Star monster from your deck and end your opponents battle phase.

Mage's Code - Trap - When your monster is destroyed by battle your opponent loses life points equal to the attacking monsters attack points, and your opponent must end their battle phase.

Dragon's Rage - Trap - Send one card with Dragon Slayer in it's name to the graveyard and summon one card with Dragon in it's name to the field from your hand.

A Mages Guild - Trap - When one monster on your side of the field is destroyed special summon up to two four star monsters from your graveyard.

Getting Eaten - Trap - When your opponent declares an attack the monster with the least Atk points gets destroyed.

Roar of the Dragon Slayer - Spell - When a monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name is on the field, destroy one monster and deal damage to your opponents life points equal to that monsters attack points.

Roar of the Dragon Slayer - Spell - When a monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name is on the field, destroy one monster and deal damage to your opponents life points equal to that monsters attack points.

Roar of the Dragon Slayer - Spell - When a monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name is on the field, destroy one monster and deal damage to your opponents life points equal to that monsters attack points.

Dragon Slaying - Equip - Spell - Select one monster on the field and increase it's attack points by 1000 if it has Dragon Slayer in it's name.

Dragon Slaying - Equip - Spell - Select one monster on the field and increase it's attack points by 1000 if it has Dragon Slayer in it's name.

Dragon Slaying - Equip - Spell - Select one monster on the field and increase it's attack points by 1000 if it has Dragon Slayer in it's name.

Sky Dragon's Healing - Spell - Select one monster from your graveyard and summon it to the field. If a monster with Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field gain 2000 Life points as well.

Sky Dragon's Healing - Spell - Select one monster from your graveyard and summon it to the field. If a monster with Dragon Slayer Wendy is on the field gain 2000 Life points as well.

Dragon Slayers Secret Art - Spell - Sacrifice one monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name and destroy one monster your opponent controls.

Dragon Slayers Secret Art - Spell - Sacrifice one monster with Dragon Slayer in it's name and destroy one monster your opponent controls.

Dragon Slayers Iron Fist - Spell - Destroy one face down card on the field and deal your opponent 500 points of damage.

Dragon Slayers Iron Fist - Spell - Destroy one face down card on the field and deal your opponent 500 points of damage.

Dragon Slayers Iron Fist - Spell - Destroy one face down card on the field and deal your opponent 500 points of damage.

Unison Raid: Trinity Roar - Spell - This spell can only be activated when you have a monster with Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy in it's name are on the feild. Destroy all of your opponents monsters, spells and trap cards on the feild. You cannot attack with said monsters the turn this card is activated, and you must sacrifice one of the three mentioned cards and send it to the graveyard.

Dragon Slaying Generation - Spell - Special Summon three cards four stars from your deck with Dragon Slayer in the name.

**Please Don't Flame me over this. Last Chapter I did tell you that this chapter would just be deck stats.**


End file.
